


Долго и счастливо

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Missouri1



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 09
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missouri1/pseuds/Missouri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке читателя: "В нашем фандоме традиция в каждом сезоне (году) писать first time... Я б вот почитал!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 — работа " Долго и счастливо"

— Давай расскажи мне.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Не о чем, а о ком. Как он в постели? Хорош?  
  
Дженсен неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Нормально.  
  
— Нормально — это прям вот нормально или нормально, но не так чтоб совсем?  
  
Дженсен тяжело вздыхает и, поставив бутылку пива на журнальный столик, откидывается на спинку дивана. Только сейчас, после вопроса Джареда, он задумывается: по десятибалльной шкале — насколько хорош его новый любовник?   
  
Люк появился на площадке совсем недавно, заменил старика Фрая, который подвернул ногу во время монтажа освещения для ночных съемок. Дженсен сразу обратил на него внимание. Рыжий беспорядок на голове, пухлые губы, белая фарфоровая кожа, которую так и хотелось потрогать, чтобы понять, правда ли она такая бархатистая и прохладная, как выглядит. Она действительно оказалась бархатистой, но совсем не прохладной, а наоборот — вспыхнула под пальцами пунцовым, ярким. Молчаливый, тихий и влюбленный. С пронзительным светлым взглядом каре-зеленых глаз. В конечном счете с этого взгляда все и началось. Аукнулся он внутри чем-то знакомым, защемил. И понеслось. Люк смотрел, Дженсен трахал. Главное, не задумываться, как и почему это работает.  
  
Джаред задевает бедро Дженсена коленкой. От него веет жаром, и Дженсена моментально бросает в пот: привычная реакция на близость. Девять лет — шутка ли, он давно перестал придавать этому значение.   
  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Джаред. — Ну?  
  
Дженсен протягивает руку к его лицу, заправляет выбившуюся прядь за ухо и признается:  
  
— Прям вот совсем нормально. Даже отлично!  
  
— Врешь, — моментально реагирует Джаред и замирает в ожидании правды. Дженсен так и не убирает руку от его волос, рассеянно перебирает их пальцами, задевая то щеку, то кончик уха.  
  
Джаред раскраснелся. Сердится. Глаза потемнели, и он жует нижнюю губу, хочет что-то сказать. Дженсен видит, что хочет. Но Джаред молчит долгие полминуты, а затем отстраняется. Резко так, словно пьяный, хотя что они выпили? Так, пару светлого. Он хватает бутылку Дженсена, отсаживается в дальний угол дивана и раздраженно делает глоток, другой. Дженсен смотрит на него и пытается понять, что, блядь, не так, черт подери. Вроде все как всегда. Это же только их, особенное, на двоих. Сейчас Джаред должен хлопнуть ободряюще его по плечу и пожелать удачи. Или передразнить излишне мечтательный вид Дженсена. Определенно, должен.  
  
А они молчат. Дженсен прекрасно помнит каждое такое молчание. Последний раз оно было, когда Джаред сообщил, что собирается жениться. Дженсен порадовался, за друга же положено радоваться. Поздравил и сообщил, что тоже думает сделать Данниль предложение.   
  
Джаред тогда удивленно потянул:  
  
— Да-а-а-а?! Правда, что ли? И как давно ты решил?  
  
Ну не говорить же ему, что буквально только что! Ровно в тот момент, как открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Поздравляю, Джей, это круто!» Потому что ничего в этом крутого не было. И поэтому Дженсен промолчал, и поэтому была тишина.   
  
Заговорили громко, перебивая друг друга. Джаред придумал, как прекрасно будет сделать предложение руки и сердца одновременно, а Дженсен — что можно вместе смотаться за кольцами в ближайшую ювелирку и выбрать самые красивые. Они и смотались: Джаред купил Дженсену часы, с двумя циферблатами и девятью бриллиантами, а Дженсен нашел браслет для Джареда, золотой, с чернением. Покупку колец отложили на потом.   
  
В гостиной Дженсена открыто окно. Вечер только начался, и Ванкувер живет, дышит бризом, смеется детскими голосами, шелестит шинами по влажному после дождя асфальту, гудит далеким портом — заполняет собой комнату. Джаред, щелкнув пультом, включает телевизор. Речь диктора — полного мужчины в ярком канареечном пиджаке, журчащая, как мелкий ручеек по камушкам, — вливается в общий фон.  
  
Это их первые вечерние посиделки за последний месяц. Дженсен и не представлял, насколько сильно соскучился. Пожалуй, он действительно слишком увлекся Люком, но это же совсем другое, это же вообще не о том. Дженсен пересаживается к Джареду ближе и толкает плечом в плечо, раз, другой — извиняется. Он не уверен за что, но действительно чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
— Вечерние новости, — наконец-то прерывает молчание Джаред. — Я позвоню от тебя?  
  
— Ага, ноут в спальне, — отзывается Дженсен.  
  
— Не хочешь компанию составить? Жен сказала, что в прошлый раз Томми от твоей колыбельной уснул в считанные минуты. Он хочет, чтобы ты ему еще спел.  
  
— Откуда знаешь?   
  
— Он умоляюще смотрел мне в глаза сегодня с утра! И там читалось — я хочу на ночь песенку от дяди Дженсена.  
  
Джаред потрясающе точно изображает щенка с умоляющими глазами, и Дженсен расплывается в улыбке. Потому что Джаред — он, он… умеет показывать щенков! Да! И, несомненно, только что был очередной самый лучший дубль.  
  
В спальню они вваливаются смеясь. Джаред захватывает из гостиной еще пару бутылок пива и коробку с недоеденной пиццей.  
  
Располагаются поперек кровати на животах и запускают скайп.   
  
— Пиво на пол, живо! — командует Дженсен. — Не хватало мне еще раз выслушивать лекцию от Жен, что я тебя спаиваю.  
  
— ОК! Но с пиццей я не расстанусь!  
  
— И как ты будешь болтать с набитым ртом?  
  
— У меня потрясающий опыт, длиной в тридцать два года, делать кучу всяких дел с набитым ртом, — Джаред запихивает в рот приличный кусок пиццы и довольно лыбится.  
  
Выглядит чудовищно, особенно ниточка плавленого сыра, повисшая в уголке рта. Дженсен ловит ее пальцем и пытается убрать. Не получается. Сыр тянется, надежно связывая палец и рот Джареда. Дженсен решает действовать в обратном направлении и заправить сыр в Джареда. Тот только бурчит что-то неопределенное, когда палец Дженсена оказывается между его блестящих, масляных губ.   
  
— Боже, Падалеки, ты невероятный поросенок.  
  
Джаред кивает и благодарно, совсем не по-дружески посасывает кончик пальца. Дженсен замирает, боясь пошевелиться, его тело вполне однозначно реагирует на эту незамысловатую ласку. Окружающее теряет резкость, и остается только Джаред, пристально вглядывающийся в него, и искорки удовольствия, стекающие по позвоночнику прямиком к члену.  
  
— Я не помешала? — сердитый голос Женевьев как ушат холодной воды. Если бы Дженсен мог, то непременно провалился сквозь матрас.  
  
— Привет, Жен, — Джаред подается немного вперед, закрывая собой Дженсена и принимая неудовольствие Женевьев на себя.   
  
Они начинают обсуждать предстоящий день рождения их общей подруги, потом Жен говорит, что Томми выучил танец утенка на малышовских курсах и теперь все время норовит его станцевать.  
  
Валяться на кровати с Джаредом почему-то становится неуютно, и Дженсен пытается незаметно сползти. Не успевает. Джаред, почувствовав движение, закидывает руку ему на плечи и подтягивает к ноуту.  
  
— Смотри, Томми, кто тут заглянул к тебе перед сном.  
  
— Дядя Дженсен! — лицо Тома расплывается на весь экран. Парень явно собирается перелезть к папе и дяде Дженсену в Ванкувер самым коротким путем. Румяный после вечернего купания, с мокрыми стрелками-ресницами, аккуратно причесанный на пробор, он выглядит сущим ангелочком. Дженсен улыбается ему, машет рукой и спрашивает:  
  
— Здоров, приятель, как день прошел?   
  
В ответ Том тянет тонким голоском «песенка!» и хлопает в ладоши. Жен качает его на коленях и нарочито сердито бурчит, что пора завязывать, а то они разгуляют ребенка. Им-то что, отключатся и хорошо, а ей — возись, успокаивай.   
  
— Давай, Дженс, спой, — подбадривает его довольный и сияющий, как медный пятак, Джаред.   
  
Дженсен лежит, надежно придавленный рукой Джареда, внутри плещется пиво, солнце прощально греет правый бок. Томми умоляюще заглядывает в глаза, и Джаред совсем рядом. Его пальцы сами по себе выстукивают между лопаток Дженсена замысловатый ритм. Дженсен цепенеет, чувствуя, что ураган под названием Падалеки вот-вот снова сметет его. Как в далеком первом сезоне, когда Дженсен думал, что свихнется от постоянного стояка и Джея с его: «Мы идеальная пара, мы лучшие партнеры, слышал, приятель, между нами «хи-ми-йаа», смотри, какие у той девочки сиськи, кто оставил мармелад на солнце, черт, пальцы и губы липкие, есть влажные салфетки, Дженс?»   
  
Много чего было в жизни Дженсена. Разного — и плохого, и хорошего. Влюбленности, отчаяние, усталость; невероятное напряжение на работе и отвязные уикенды с секс-марафонами, бухлом и коксом, рассыпанным горками практически на всех горизонтальных поверхностях; победы вкуса ванильного мороженого и соленые неудачи. А потом случились «Сверхъестественное» и Джаред. И закрутилось.   
  
Первой мысль при знакомстве с Падалеки была — трахнуть. Вторая и третья также не отличались оригинальностью. Дженсен умел завораживать людей, утягивать их в свои желания и, прямо с пилота, обрушил на Джареда всю мощь своего обаяния. Эффект получился одновременно и ожидаемым, и внезапным. Джаред, конечно же, повелся. Потянулся, раскрылся навстречу и… принялся самозабвенно дружить.   
  
Так с Дженсеном еще никто не дружил. Так, наверное, мог дружить только Джаред, полностью впуская Дженсена в свою жизнь. Без рамок и ограничений, как и положено друзьям в идеальной дружбе из сказок. Голова Дженсена шла кругом от переизбытка ощущений. Играть брата, быть другом и хотеть до мозолей на ладонях.  
  
Он не раз пытался перевести их отношения в более интимную плоскость, но неудачно. Джаред не замечал. Даже на прямое предложение вконец отчаявшегося и прилично поддатого Дженсена отсосать, сжал его в своих медвежьих объятиях, влажно чмокнул в щеку и заржал. Момент оказался безнадежно испорчен.  
  
К концу первого сезона Дженсена все так же вело от Джареда, если не сильнее, но откуда-то появился страх все испортить. Так ли важен секс, когда такие отношения, как у них — штучные, эксклюзив практически. И Дженсен отступил.   
  
Временами ему казалось, что Джареда в его жизни стало невозможно много и что лучше бы его не было совсем, чем так. Со всей его многочисленной семьей, которую по умолчанию полагалось любить и которую Дженсен честно полюбил. Кроме Жен. Правда, с этим у них было взаимно, и так же взаимно они скрывали свою неприязнь от Джареда.   
  
Джаред тревожно морщит лоб и тормошит задумавшегося Дженсена:  
  
— Ну же, пой.  
  
И Дженсен послушно поет про маленькую звездочку, а Джаред откидывается на спину, закрывает глаза и притворно громко храпит, изображая глубокий сон.  
  
Когда Дженсен заканчивает петь, Жен натянуто улыбается и кивком головы указывает на «спящего» Джареда:   
  
— Гони его к себе, а то он так у тебя и поселится!  
  
— Эй, я же у него жил.  
  
Женевьев недовольно поджимает губы, и Дженсен беспомощно разводит руками.  
  
— Хорошо, выгоню, — «у них» не принято обсуждать времена «до», зачем сказал — непонятно. Само вырвалось.  
  
— Пока, — кидает в экран Жен и отключается.  
  
Джаред так и не открывает глаза, даже когда Дженсен громко хлопает крышкой ноута. Продолжает лежать поперек кровати, заложив руки за голову, широко раскинув ноги, и слегка шевелит голыми ступнями, сбивая покрывало с крупными алыми маками. Нужно по-приятельски толкнуть его в бок, сказать что-то, пошутить, но сегодня Джаред кажется таким невероятно доступным, что Дженсен позволяет себе немного расслабиться.   
  
Он жадно рассматривает крепкие бедра, обтянутые мягкой темной тканью спортивных штанов. V-образный вырез, острые ключицы, шея. У Джареда мужская, крепкая шея, он вообще весь крепкий. Вечерняя темная щетина. Наверняка мягко-колючая, как вторая сторона липучки на кроссовках, смотря в какую сторону погладить. Худой. Вены на руках просвечивают голубым сквозь кожу. Грудь вздымается, на каждом вздохе натягивая футболку. Джаред красивый, но об этом так легко забыть, видя его каждый день. Привыкаешь. Джаред давно уже стал просто Джаредом.   
  
Джаред приоткрывает один глаз и перехватывает взгляд Дженсена. Ловит. И ухмыляется, лениво так. Хэй, Дженс, попался!   
  
— Спой еще, а? — просит он слегка хриплым от продолжительного изображения храпа голосом.   
  
Дженсен отрицательно мотает головой. Чего-чего, а петь ему совсем не хочется.  
  
— Или трахни! — продолжает Джаред.   
  
Дженсен считал, что прекрасно знает Джареда. Был в этом совершенно уверен. Ровно до этого момента. Сейчас перед ним лежит не его изученный вдоль и поперек за девять лет совместной работы Джей, а совершенно незнакомый, невероятно сексуальный мужчина. Точно знающий, что делает, и намеренно делающий это. У Дженсена даже дыхание перехватывает от такого предложения и мысли мечутся от «Сейчас отымею тебя так, что забудешь как звали» до «Ты охуел, Падалеки?!». На выходе получается нечто среднее:  
  
— Чего-о-о? — севший голос и широко распахнутые глаза.  
  
Джаред ловко подбирается, усаживается на кровати в позе лотоса, откидывает со лба волосы. Вздыхает.  
  
— Понимаешь, я давно хотел.  
  
Дженсен не может припомнить, была ли в его жизни более глупая ситуация и выглядел ли он хоть когда-нибудь большим идиотом. И это его злит. Злость разливается по венам, оседает кислым на языке, пульсом стучит в висках. За шумом в голове Дженсен не слышит, что говорит Джаред. Просто следит за движением его губ и пытается сложить слова. Не получается, голову кружит. Мысли все разлетаются, и Дженсен готов поклясться, что отчетливо слышит звон внутри своей черепной коробки.   
  
Джаред ухмыляется. Сука. И Дженсена подбрасывает. Он вскакивает, хватает Джареда за ступни и дергает на себя, мимолетно отмечая его испуганный взгляд. Джаред падает на спину, вскидывает руки, хватается за покрывало в попытке удержаться. Безуспешно. Дженсен стягивает Джареда на край кровати.  
  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Дженсен. — Может, отсосешь для начала? Попробуешь?   
  
Вместо ответа Джаред выпускает из сжатых пальцев мятые маки и тянется к ширинке Дженсена. Дженсен смотрит на Джареда, на красные пятна, проступившие на его щеках и шее. В спальне душно, закатное солнце красит стены и подсвечивает Джареда. «Какой-то розовый сюр!» — мелькает дурацкое в голове у Дженсена, и он шало улыбается. Именно сейчас, по всем вероятностям и законам их с Джаредом вселенной, тот должен сдаться и, рассмеявшись, сказать: «Шутка, Дженс, шутка! Ну же, пусти!» Но, к удивлению Дженсена, этого не происходит. Джаред непривычно серьезен и напряжен, а самое странное — что и отрезвляет Дженсена — не останавливается. Мог бы, а нет же — крутит пальцами болт на джинсах Дженсена, пытаясь расстегнуть.   
  
— Хватит, перестань! — Дженсен отбивает его руки и делает шаг в сторону. Задевает ногой открытую бутылку. Пиво проливается на ковер пенной лужей и исчезает. Комната наполняется сладким запахом солода. Ковер светлый, с невысоким упругим ворсом и четким геометрическим узором, в контраст к покрывалу. Дженсен ничего не понимает в дизайне, но нанятый Данниль специалист уверял, что сейчас так модно. А тут это безобразное пятно. Срочно надо что-то сделать, пока оно не высохло. Замыть как-то, промокнуть. Точно, промокнуть.  
  
Дженсен кидается в ванную, хватает большое пушистое полотенце и бегом возвращается в спальню. Прижимает полотенце к пятну. Держит. Чертыхается сквозь зубы.   
  
— Дженс, — подает голос все еще сидящий на кровати Джаред, — ты все не так понял…   
  
— Иди домой, Джей. Блядь, испортили ковер.  
  
— Оставь, завтра домработница почистит, — Джаред опускается рядом и пытается вырвать полотенце из его рук. — Дай же, я хочу объяснить.  
  
— Просто… иди к себе, пожалуйста, — Дженсен со всей силой вжимает полотенце в ковер. Он не смотрит на Джареда, не потому что боится увидеть, а просто пятно — это важно. Очень важно.   
  
И только когда входная дверь глухо хлопает, Дженсен отмирает. Отбрасывает влажное полотенце в сторону, встает и несколько мгновений разглядывает ковер. Никакого пятна нет. А даже если и есть, неважно. Джаред прав, завтра Анна все уберет.   
  
Дженсен проходит на кухню. Включает кофемашину. Она громко гудит, фыркает и даже стонет, производя на свет кофе с густой молочной пенкой. Дженсен устраивается на высоком стуле и придвигает сценарий. Он читает вслух свои реплики, чтобы быстрее погрузиться в роль. Но мысли постоянно помимо воли возвращаются к Джареду, который так внезапно оказался не совсем Джаредом. Не таким, каким Дженсен привык его видеть и считать. А ведь ему казалось, что у Джареда нет ни одной мысли, которую Дженсен бы не знал, все его мотивы ясны, а поступки понятны. К четырем утра Дженсен понимает, как будет играть Дина. К шести утра заканчиваются картриджи для кофемашины. В шесть тридцать за ним заезжает Клиф.   
  
***  
  
Ничего не меняется. Дженсен в этом полностью уверен. Он пристально всматривается в Джареда и пытается уловить изменения. Поначалу с трудом удается сохранять спокойствие рядом с ним, не шарахаться от прикосновений, которые каким-то странным образом утрачивают свою всегдашнюю невинность и простоту. Просто хлопнул по спине! Просто? Дженсен вжимает голову в плечи, уходя от дружеской попытки взъерошить ему волосы, усилием воли заставляя себя не отпрянуть.   
  
Между сценами Джаред улыбается и строит страшные рожи, от которых Дженсена разбирает смех, и он ожидаемо, к восторгу Джареда, запарывает дубль за дублем. А затем платит Джареду той же монетой, не давая отыграть Сэма с первой попытки.   
  
К вечеру они имеют сердитого режиссера, усталую команду, поплывший грим и хорошее настроение. Дженсен окончательно убеждает себя, что вчерашнее — дурацкий розыгрыш. А потом Джаред портит все окончательно. Так, как умеет это только он.  
  
— Чувак, дай пять, — кричит он и ломится через всю площадку к Дженсену, соскочив со своего стула, куда был усажен режиссером. — Молодчина!  
  
После крика «Снято!» и секунды не прошло. Дженсен поднимает руку навстречу пятерне Джареда, и их ладони соприкасаются. Джаред ловит его запястье в захват, и опять все перестает быть просто. Дженсен смотрит на длинные пальцы, сжимающие его ладонь, а видит длинные пальцы около своей ширинки. Он прикипает к ним взглядом, замирает с бешено бьющимся сердцем, испугавшись своей реакции, своих мыслей. Невероятно, но вчерашняя идиотская выходка Джареда откатила его на пять лет назад, похоронила к чертям собачим его невзъебенный аутотренинг и усилия дорогущего психоаналитика.   
  
Что творится в голове у Джареда, не понять. Что там у него перемкнуло, почему именно теперь? Дженсена мутит от нахлынувшей паники и осознания, что все изменилось.   
  
Джаред притягивает его к себе, кладет голову на плечо и мурлычет в самое ухо:  
  
— По пиву? У тебя? У меня?   
  
— У Люка, — Дженсен аккуратно выпутывается из хватки Джареда, отступает на пару шагов и картинно выгибает бровь. — Не обижайся только, но есть планы, которые я не хочу менять.   
  
Набежавшее на закатное солнце облако темнит лицо Джареда, и Дженсену кажется, что тот кисло морщится. Облако исчезает, а Джаред все еще улыбается. Все так же широко и открыто. Понимающе подмигивает, демонстративно, со значением разглядывает губы Дженсена и говорит, распевая слова на только ему одному свойственный джаредовский манер:   
  
— Дже-е-енс, у тебя губы обветренные!   
  
— Что?  
  
Дженсен машинально проводит языком по верхней губе. Джаред достает из кармана маленький блестящий цилиндр и протягивает на раскрытой ладони.  
  
— На вот. Гигиеническая.   
  
Он вкладывает помаду в руку Дженсена и уходит к машине, широко размахивая руками, по пути крича Клифу, чтоб тот поторапливался. Дженсен провожает удаляющуюся спину взглядом, рассеянно крутит в пальцах помаду. Черт.   
  
Черт-черт-черт. Что-то сломалось в их системе «пароль-отзыв». Кто этот высокий незнакомец со злющими глазами и резкими движениями? Какая, нафиг, гигиеническая помада? Может, догнать?  
  
Позже, когда Дженсен ебет Люка у себя в трейлере, он не в силах оторвать глаз от серебристого тюбика, лежащего на тумбочке.   
  
Помада. Блядь. Обветренные? Падалеки. Сука. Джаред. Джей.  
  
***  
  
Дни для Дженсена сливаются в один бесконечный рабочий день с перерывами на сон, притом не всегда ночной, а где-то внутри прорастает вина. Сперва она не очень тяготит, и Дженсен приписывает ее Дину — потому что Кевин, потому что Сэм, потому что метка. Он вгоняет себя в Дина, проваливается в него, и чтобы выбраться назад, ему не хватает Джареда. Того прежнего Джареда, с которым было легко. Новый Джаред выматывает даже больше, чем роль Дина. Хотя Дженсен уверен, что дело в нем самом, не в Джареде.  
  
Все так же Джаред подходит между дублями, когда режиссер объясняет, что надо отыграть, и иногда в шутку, а иногда на полном серьезе комментирует.   
  
— Опять шепчешься, Падалеки! — окрикивает их режиссер — Если есть что сказать, вслух, пожалуйста.  
  
Райт смотрит строго, прямо как учитель в школе. Джей забавно трясет головой, отнекивается. Дженсен с трудом сдерживает смех, и вдруг мимолетное ласковое прикосновение к затылку, и сразу же рука Джареда хлопает по плечу.  
  
— Работаем, чувак, видишь, босс недоволен.  
  
Дженсен хочет спросить, что это было, ну это — до хлопка, но не решается. Показалось, наверное. Умом понимает, что показалось, переключает себя, а тело-предатель отозвалось, размякло и просит еще. И Дженсен чувствует себя виноватым, желание смеяться совсем пропадает, зато хочется трахаться. Он находит взглядом Люка и просит тайм-аут.  
  
Джаред так выразительно хмыкает, что Дженсен разворачивается на полпути к трейлеру:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего. Мне не нравится этот твой перерыв.  
  
Джаред стоит, уперев руки в бока, вызывающе вздернув подбородок. Высоченный. Его волосы треплет ветер, глаза сверкают праведным гневом. Он что… ревнует? Какой бред.  
  
— Да ты прикалываешься! — восклицает Дженсен.  
  
— Просто… не надо перерыва, Дженс.  
  
Дженсен окидывает его взглядом и понимает, что нужен не просто тайм-аут, а часовой антракт. И если он сейчас же не свалит в трейлер, то за себя не ручается.   
  
— Выйди из роли Сэма, Джей. Я быстро. Потвитть пока, отправь смску Жен и от меня привет не забудь.  
  
Получилось резко. Джаред меняется в лице и поджимает губы, а Дженсен почти бегом скрывается в трейлере. И опять чувствует себя виноватым.  
  
Зато у режиссера больше к их игре претензий нет, после перерыва все сцены идут как по маслу.   
  
***  
  
Павильон после окончания последнего перед хиатусом съемочного дня живет своей тайной жизнью.   
  
Никто не обращает внимания на припозднившуюся звезду, привыкли. Люк возится с проводами. На нем потертые джинсы и красная растянутая толстовка, поблекшая от частых стирок. Дженсен сидит в дальнем углу и смотрит на Люка — неяркого, совершенно такого же, как и его идиотская толстовка, наблюдает, как тот аккуратными движениями сматывает провода, и усталость накатывает волной. Дженсен прикрывает глаза и придумывает, что ослеп. Временно, на чуть-чуть. Можно еще было и про «оглох» придумать, но задорная ругань рабочих, передвигающих декорации, вызывает невольную улыбку. Пусть его, не «оглох». Так правильней. Запах краски, струганых досок, паленой резины. Дженсен гладит подмерзшими пальцами деревянный подлокотник. Вечера стали по-настоящему прохладными.   
  
Рядом, на пустующем стуле Джареда, наверняка лежит, как всегда, забытый им пуховик. Нафига вообще тот таскает его на площадку, если ему постоянно жарко? Дженсен нащупывает пуховик и, как всегда, одалживает. Прячет пальцы в длинных рукавах, а уши в отороченном мехом воротнике.  
  
Мысли плавно кружатся в голове, сразу обо всем и ни о чем. О прожекторах и интересных ракурсах, о Дине и Лос-Анджелесе, о Данниль и Джей Джей, о Сэме и руках Джареда, о красном, желтом и оранжевом. Холодно — декабрь. Стул Джареда скрипит, Дженсен открывает глаза и разочарованно вздыхает. Думать, что это вернулся Джаред, было совсем глупо.   
  
Не Джаред. Люк. Надо ему сказать.   
  
Но Люк говорит первым:  
  
— Я завтра уже не выйду, Фрай наконец долечил свою ногу.   
  
— О! — Дженсен через силу оживляется, заставляя себя проявить заинтересованность. Люк хороший, и Дженсен хороший. Они оба — хорошие. И расстаться они тоже должны по-хорошему. — Тогда, наверное, надо как-то отметить твой последний день с нами.  
  
— Да ладно, не так уж и долго я тут, с вами. Прощаться особо не с кем. Я, когда работаю на замене, стараюсь не особо привязываться к людям.  
  
Люк трет ладонью красный от холода кончик носа, ставит ноги на подставку, сжимается, становясь похожим на взъерошенного замерзшего воробья, и выжидающе смотрит на Дженсена своими раскосыми, рысьими глазами.  
  
Дженсену слышится в его словах укор, с которым он полностью согласен. Замена.  
  
И, наверное, надо бы притянуть его к себе, обнять, согреть. Но Дженсен не хочет ни с кем делить тепло Джаредового пуховика. Бредово? Глупо? Но как есть. Это его Джаредов пуховик, только его.   
  
— Да ладно тебе. Считай себя дублером или приглашенным актером. Люк, ты справился на все сто, — говорит Дженсен правильно, так, как надо сказать, упорно отказываясь признавать, что сейчас они совсем о другом. Дженсен всегда считал, что обижать людей правдой глупо, бессмысленная жестокость точно не его конек.   
  
— Нет, не справился, Дженс, и да — замена, как красиво ты это не назови, — неожиданно для Дженсена Люк легко улыбается. — Но спасибо, я оценил.  
  
Люк встает и протягивает на прощание руку. Рукопожатие длится немного дольше, чем принято, и он успевает испугаться, что Люк не уйдет и устроит сцену. Но, слава богу, обходится, и Люк уходит. Гора с плеч.  
  
Дженсен закрывает глаза. Он опять понарошку слепой, однако расслабиться не получается, и в этом, как и во всем остальном, виноват Падалеки. Потому что Дженсен любит его. Надо признать это свершившимся фактом и прекратить прятать голову в песок. Подражание страусу — занятие занятное, но не безопасное. Именно любит — не влюблен, как в начале их знакомства, не просто хочет трахнуть, хотя, конечно же, хочет! Но к этому «хочу» еще столько всякого добавилось, что легче было перебиваться Люками — спокойнее.   
  
В кармане вибрирует телефон. Смс от Джареда. «В Остине прекрасно. Здесь тепло. Прилетай».  
  
***  
  
Сразу по прилету в Остин Дженсен звонит Данниль. Та даже не удивляется, ворчит, правда, для приличия, что мог бы предупредить заранее о внезапном желании узреть партнера по съемкам, с которым расстался менее суток тому назад. За напускным негодованием Дженсен чувствует тревогу, и ему приятно. Раньше, до появления Джастис, Дани была намного резче и рациональнее, их отношения ограничивались взаимопониманием и поддержкой. Теперь же материнские инстинкты брали в ней время от времени верх, и под опеку попадал до кучи и он.  
  
Один только теплый, бесконечно длинный шарф в желто-коричневую полоску, присланный с курьером в Ванкувер, чего стоил. Когда Дженсен разворачивал посылку, Данниль висела на телефоне, а за спиной стоял Джаред и внимательно следил за происходящим. Появление шарфа он встретил одобрительным присвистом Дженсену в затылок и криками в трубку:  
  
— Правильно, Дани, правильно! Его надо кутать и держать в тепле. Кто же, если не мы.  
  
Дженсен смеялся и рассыпался в спасибах Дани в прижатый к уху телефон, а Джаред довольно пыхтел, наматывая колючего шерстяного удава вокруг его шеи.  
  
И теперь с точно таким же пыхтением Джаред разматывает шарф, проводит рукой по дженсеновской макушке, стряхивая капли зимнего колючего дождя. Наврал гад — декабрьский Остин ненамного теплее Ванкувера, — но лыбится довольно.   
  
— Я ненадолго, — заявляет Дженсен сразу же, еще до того, как попадает в объятия Джареда.  
  
— Приехал, — радостно шепчет тот, сжимая еще крепче. — Приехал!  
  
Словно могло быть как-то иначе. Джаред бы точно приехал после подобной смс, Дженсен не сомневается.  
  
— Прилетел, — поправляет Дженсен.  
  
— Прилетел, — соглашается Джаред и размыкает руки.   
  
Дженсен получает свободу, скидывает пальто и проходит в гостиную.   
  
— Как Жен?  
  
— В Сиэтле, ждем со дня на день. У меня на завтра билет, надеюсь, она без меня не родит.  
  
— С именем разобрались?  
  
Джаред неопределенно пожимает плечами, что, по-видимому, должно означать — выбрали, но все потом, сейчас не об этом.   
  
Дождь за окном вливает изо всех сил, и недобрые порывы ветра бьются о витражные окна. А Джаред до невозможности счастливый стоит возле наряженной к Рождеству елки, улыбается во все тридцать два, и сам весь как елка — светится загадкой и тайной. Дженсен моментально попадает в его настрой. Устраивается поудобнее в широком добротном кресле, расслабляется и довольно жмурится. Ждет, когда тот наконец-то заговорит. У всего должна быть причина, а тем более у смсного «прилетай».  
  
Радом на столе лежит айфон Джареда и призывно мигает непрочтенным сообщением поверх давней фотографии Дженсена в ковбойской шляпе. Дженсен не верит своим глазам:  
  
— Серьезно, чувак? Это все еще на заставке?  
  
Джаред довольно кивает, типа «да-да, Джен, в моей жизни все о тебе, дорогой!» — и, озорно сверкая глазами, уточняет:  
  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
  
Дженсена разбирает любопытство, но самый короткий путь узнать Джаредову задумку — ничего не спрашивать. Иначе тот так и будет до бесконечности нагнетать важность момента.  
  
— На что? — как можно безразличнее интересуется Дженсен.  
  
— Хочу тебе кое-что показать. Это что-то очень важное.  
  
— Танец на столе? — язвит Дженсен.  
  
— Что? Это важно для тебя? — Джаред выглядит растерянным.  
  
Вот, теперь еще и смутился. Покраснел и рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты не мог видеть, как я танцую на столе!  
  
— И именно поэтому это очень важно, — Дженсен кивает. Он серьезен. Абсолютно серьезен.   
  
Джаред внимательно изучает лицо Дженсена, и тот надеется, что ничем себя не выдаст. Вдруг на самом деле танец перепадет. Но срывается, и бровь непрофессионально взлетает вверх, уголок рта дергается, а Джаред тут же преображается. Картинно отставляет ногу в сторону, прищуривает глаза, втягивает щеки и тычет в сторону Дженсена указательным пальцем:  
  
— Ты!.. Ты!!! Танцы на столе не повод для шуток!   
  
Поправляет волосы и возмущенно вздергивает нос вверх. Дженсен заливается смехом, прячет лицо в ладонях. Джаред волшебным образом оказывается рядом, и получается уютное — Дженсен смеется в Джареда, прямо в тонкую белую рубашку у него на плече.   
  
— Это дом, — доверительно сообщает ему на ухо Джаред.   
  
— Дом? — переспрашивает Дженсен. Он не особо понимает, зачем ему смотреть какой-то дом в Остине.   
  
Джаред перестает дурачиться. Дженсен всегда остро чувствует его такого. Как тогда, в ночь перед его свадьбой. Вернувшись домой с мальчишника, они полировали выпитое пивом вперемешку с кофе. Джаред висел на Дженсене, сопел в шею и отчаянно пытался убедить его, что все хорошо, что он очень любит Жен и они будут счастливы. Обязательно будут.   
  
— Так правильно, Джен, понимаешь — пра-а-авильно!  
  
А Дженсен поддакивал, соглашаясь. Кто такой Дженсен со своей ревностью, чтобы вмешиваться? Тогда это действительно казалось правильным, не эгоистичным и по-настоящему дружеским.  
  
Джаред толкает его в плечо, заглядывает глаза и спрашивает:  
  
— Ну, помнишь, мы как-то мечтали, что будем жить рядом и дружить семьями. Я нашел нам дом.  
  
Как будто Дженсен мог забыть!  
  
Сердце заходится в волнительном предчувствии от странной оговорки. Джаред нашел им дом. Не Дженсену, а им. Приятно. И да, несомненно, важно.  
  
Дженсен встает и нетерпеливо хлопает в ладоши:  
  
— Погнали! У меня самолет в 18 часов, успеем?  
  
***  
  
Джаред не затыкается всю дорогу. Говорит, говорит, говорит. Дженсен никогда не видел Джареда настолько взволнованным, хотя, пожалуй, перед пробами на Конана-варвара было что-то похожее. Тогда тот тоже без умолку болтал и едва не свел Дженсена с ума. К счастью, в этот раз все заканчивается быстро. Всего-то пятнадцать минут пешком вниз по влажной после дождя улице, освещенной ленивым солнцем, сонно сочащимся меж тяжелых туч.  
  
Перед воротами Джаред, как фокусник, достает из рукава ключи и звенит ими перед носом Дженсена.  
  
— Мое обаяние и автограф для дочери риэлтора сотворили невозможное! Только ты, я и этот прекрасный дом.  
  
Дом действительно хорош. Добротный, светлый — окон в нем больше, чем стен. Баскетбольная площадка, потрясающий вид, бассейн с подсветкой и подогревом, озеро. Дженсену дом неожиданно нравится, но еще больше ему нравится энтузиазм Джареда, с которым тот тянет его за собой из комнаты в комнату.  
  
— Смотри, смотри — ванная, а это гостевая, а вот спальня! — Джаред усаживается на кровать, подпрыгивает пару раз, сбивая аккуратно уложенные подушки, и констатирует: — Мягко и пружинит! Идеально. А пошли к воде спустимся?  
  
— Пошли, — соглашается Дженсен.  
  
Джаред выходит из спальни, а Дженсен надавливает рукой на матрас. Жесткий и пружинит. Идеально. Он улыбается мелькнувшей мысли: такие разные впечатления, но итоги-то совпали — и спешит за Джаредом.  
  
Джаред стоит на пристани, облокотившись на перила, Дженсен встает рядом, и они соприкасаются рукавами. Ветра нет, но заметно похолодало. Над озером рождается молочная дымка, из-за чего то кажется седым и неподвижным. Нехотя кружатся под пирсом мелкие водовороты, время от времени вынося сухие ветки. В прибрежной осоке плещутся рыбешки. Радуясь передышке в дожде, птицы громко пересвистываются. Летают низко, почти над самой водой, смело врезаясь в уплотнившийся туман.   
  
— Красиво, — тихо говорит Джаред и поворачивается к Дженсену.  
  
И Дженсен его легко целует. Теплые сухие губы, холодный нос и растерянное «ох» в поцелуй — Дженсен сразу же отстраняется. Растерянное «ох» могло бы быть и его. Он вполне уверен, почему поцеловал, но совершенно не понимает зачем. Джаред, не открывая глаз, проводит языком по губам, слизывая вкус Дженсена, и причмокивает.   
  
Дженсен спец по самоконтролю и по необдуманным поступкам. На выбор. Сегодня, видимо, очередь делать глупости. Он берет лицо Джареда в ладони, притягивает ближе и целует уже по-настоящему. Проводит языком по подрагивающим губам, требовательно, с нажимом. Просит уступить. И Джаред уступает. Откликается, открывается и на выдохе тяжело оседает, наваливаясь на Дженсена всем телом.  
  
Дженсен плывет в поцелуе, теряется в игре языков, в нарастающем обоюдном возбуждении. В его руках — Джаред. Это его «Оскар» за «Сверхъестественное» — такого не бывает, и наверняка киноакадемики сошли с ума, но он его получил и хрена с два от него откажется.  
  
Дождь начинается резко и как-то сразу. Нетипичный для Остина ливень с крупными каплями и отголосками далекой грозы окружает их непроглядной стеной. Заливается Дженсену за шиворот и холодными противными дорожками бежит по плечам и спине.  
  
— В дом, быстро! — командует Джаред, прерывая поцелуй. У него с носа срываются крупные дождинки, он ловит их языком и выглядит в разы мокрее, чем Дженсен себя чувствует.  
  
И они бегут, хоть в этом нет совершенно никакого смысла. Вваливаются в гостиную через широкие двойные двери, толкаясь локтями, помогают друг другу снять тяжелые от воды куртки. Джаред стягивает шапку, и мокрые волосы липнут к его щекам. Дженсен безуспешно пытается их убрать, а Джаред отфыркивается, подставляется под дженсеновские пальцы, ласкающие его лицо, и тянется за поцелуем.  
  
Дженсен, словно Орфей, ведет Джареда за собой, и время тикает пульсом. Нельзя остановиться, нельзя оглянуться.   
  
— Мы заработаем воспаление легких, умрем молодыми, и сериал наконец-то закончится, — бормочет Джаред.  
  
— Как вариант — мы плохо рассмотрели душевую кабинку на втором этаже.  
  
Дженсен не настаивает — предлагает, дает Джареду шанс откатить время назад. А тот смеется, качает головой — «нет, чувак, никаких назад» — и тянет футболку Дженсена вверх, снимая ее.  
  
— Надо немедленно это исправить, — говорит Джаред.   
  
Вскоре Дженсен убеждается, что в этом доме самая крутая душевая кабина, которую он когда-либо видел. Мигающие разноцветные лампочки по периметру, музыка из динамиков, зеркальные стены, горячий пар, поднимающийся из отверстий в полу, и голый Джаред. Не то чтобы он никогда раньше не видел голого Джареда (на что бы он тогда дрочил все эти годы), но так… такого…   
  
— Джен, эта кабинка, походу, волшебная! — Джаред щурится от пара, и Дженсен ощущает его тяжелый пристальный взгляд физической лаской. — Вот сейчас ты красный, а теперь изумрудный. Тебе идет любой цвет. Во, щас в синий перетек… красивый…  
  
Голос Джареда, бархатистый, приглушенный, слегка хрипит в окончании фраз. Долбит по эрогенным зонам, нервным окончаниям, заводит. Джаред волнуется и, как всегда, без остановки болтает. А потом неожиданно замолкает в середине предложения, делает глубокий вдох, решаясь, и выпаливает:  
  
— Трахнешь? Или что?   
  
Дежавю. Именно с такого предложения, прозвучавшего почти три месяца назад, и началось путешествие Дженсена по дороге из желтого кирпича в погоне за самым сокровенным желанием. Только пришел он не в Изумрудный город, а в душевую кабину чужого дома в Остине. И он сам себе Гудвин.  
  
— Стой смирно, — просит Дженсен, — просто стой.  
  
Джаред замирает, и Дженсен прикасается к нему. Невероятно!  
  
Он. Может. Трогать. Джареда. Может и трогает.   
  
Проводит руками по его плечам, груди, спине. Обнимает. Прижимается. Сердце Джареда тяжело бухает под ладонью. Дженсен намечтал не меньше сотни вариантов, как трахнет Джареда, но сейчас не помнит ни одного. Он вообще ничего не помнит и ни о чем не думает. Он просто трогает Джареда. Везде.  
  
Закрывает глаза. Да-да, любимая игра, Дженсен исследует Джареда на ощупь, каждый сантиметр будет им обласкан, помечен, срисован. Джаред, минуя зрение, загружается прямо в мозг.   
  
Ощущениями — влажной горячей кожей, твердыми мускулами, узкими бедрами, упругой задницей, возбужденным членом, который как влитой ложится в ладонь.   
  
Вкусом — солоноватым у шеи, горьковатым на плечах. А если зайти за спину, опуститься на колени и лизнуть ягодицу, то теплая вода затекает в рот — никакого вкуса, только чистая гладкая кожа.   
  
Звуками — протяжными, низкими стонами в такт движениям руки на члене, и смущенным коротким всхлипом, когда Дженсен разводит его ягодицы и прикасается языком к сжатому входу.  
  
Тело Дженсена сводит острым возбуждением, напрягается каждый мускул, яйца поджимаются. Жаркое, кайфовое рвется изнутри, от самого сердца. Джаред расслабляется, отбрасывает в сторону стеснение и начинает сам толкаться в кулак Дженсена, выгибаясь в пояснице на обратном ходе, подставляясь под ласку его языка.   
  
Дженсен прикасается к своему члену и кончает. Выносит неожиданно сильно, ощутимо потряхивает, спирает дыхание. А потом отпускает. Дженсен без сил утыкается лицом в Джаредову поясницу, пытается отдышаться и чувствует, как, выплескиваясь, дергается член Джареда в его руке.  
  
Дженсен открывает глаза. Смывает свою сперму с щиколотки Джареда, щекочет свод стопы. Тот отдергивает ногу, смеется, поднимает Дженсена с колен и целует.   
  
Это самый охуительный посторгазменный поцелуй в жизни Дженсена. Это все вообще — охуительно.  
  
Они загружают мокрые вещи в сушку, оправдывая себя тем, что в доме надо посмотреть и проверить все, даже бытовую технику. Джаред оглядывает беспорядок в гостиной и принимается рассуждать о том, во сколько ему это встанет.   
  
— Придется риэлтора на ужин вести. И ее дочку. Эх! И наверняка еще бабла за уборку потребуют.  
  
Они не обсуждают произошедшее и не чувствуют неловкости. Это, наверное, самое естественное, что могло случиться. Дженсен счастлив безоговорочно и безусловно, как бывают счастливы только дети, не знающие, что завтра все-таки наступает. В нем сила всего мира и любовь размахом со вселенную.   
  
***  
  
Ничего не меняется. Дженсен в этом полностью уверен.   
  
— Как ты додумался до Остина?  
  
— Красивый город — красивое имя. Что ты понимаешь!  
  
— Слушай, а это не потому что?..  
  
Пауза. Джаред смущенно дышит в трубку. А когда Джаред смущается, то просто невозможно перестать его дразнить.  
  
— Хочешь это обсудить? — ласково спрашивает Дженсен.  
  
— Не хочу.   
  
— Джей, ты такой романтик!  
  
— Да иди ты нафиг, чувак.   
  
И все же изменилось все. Но никакого О’Харовского «я подумаю об этом завтра». Дженсен вообще думать об этом не хочет. Его бросает в Джареда на откате от роли.   
  
Джареда тоже несет. Он дорвался. Нетерпеливый, требовательный.  
  
Чем дальше их героев разводят в сериале, чем больше прописывают отчуждение между братьями, тем сильней они нуждаются друг в друге.   
  
Все, что теперь между ними — это нескончаемый секс-марафон. Дженсен уже и не помнит, когда они в последний раз ели пиццу или обсуждали Обаму. Когда они ржали над стендапом по телику, придумывали розыгрыши для гэг-рилов. Когда-то они дружили. В какой-то далекой прошлой жизни. Дженсен не медиум, он не помнит прошлые жизни. Но непонятная тоска просачивается каждый раз, когда Джаред торопливо скидывает джинсы, как только они оказываются наедине. Черт, да они даже почти не целуются. Джаред выворачивается из объятий и просит: «Эй, дай отсосу, у меня рейс скоро». Встает на колени, утыкается лбом в живот и требует: «Очень надо, Джен, дай! Я же знаю, что ты хочешь». А Дженсен хочет, еще как хочет.  
  
Они профессионалы. Их сумасшествие не выходит за пределы закрытых дверей и плотно задернутых штор. Просто они теперь играют не только братьев, но и дружбу. Это выматывает сильнее, чем можно было предположить. И Дженсен не знает, кто из них сломается первым.  
  
Ломается он.  
  
***  
  
— Прости, прости, — шепчет Джаред, вжимаясь в плечо Дженсена, и громко, по-детски шмыгает носом. — Я сейчас… сейчас успокоюсь. Я дурак. Но я не хочу, не могу тебя потерять…   
  
Джаред еще не отошел от роли. Слезы катятся по щекам, нос покраснел, губы опухли. Он прикусывает нижнюю и сдерживает очередное рыдание.  
  
Они закрылись в трейлере. Съемки окончены, отснят последний эпизод.   
  
— Ты не потеряешь. Ну что ты, Джей. Что ты там себе нафантазировал? Поверь, умирать я точно не собираюсь. Ни я, ни Дин. Ты же видел сценарий!  
  
— Не умирать, конечно. Но ты не рядом, словно уплываешь куда-то.  
  
— Рядом, — как можно убедительнее возражает Дженсен.  
  
— Нет, — Джаред отрицательно мотает головой, — нет, не рядом. Когда ты переедешь в Остин?  
  
Дженсен отступает на шаг.  
  
Джаред настораживается, смотрит на него с тревогой, сутулится, словно уже жалеет, что начал этот разговор. Это очень опасный разговор, недаром они, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, не заводили его раньше.   
  
Дженсен стирает пальцами слезы с щек Джареда и предлагает:  
  
— Давай возьмем тайм-аут.   
  
— Зачем? — Джаред дергает головой, в его глазах отражается страх. Все расставания с надоевшими любовниками именно так и начинаются, с классического «нам нужно время подумать».  
  
Но это не их случай. Им просто надо. Пока не рвануло нахрен, а там уже сверхновая или черная дыра. Дженсен знает, что Джаред вполне может устроить апокалипсис местного масштаба, а потом сорваться в затяжную депрессию, заливая спиртным руины собственной жизни. А еще Джаред ненавидит лгать, ни себе, ни близким. Он может до последнего не замечать очевидного, но осознав и приняв, сразу кидается исправлять. Так было и с ними.  
  
Возможно, если бы Дженсен догадался раньше лет на пять, что творится с Джаредом, если бы Джаред принял себя — их — тогда, когда они были еще свободны, сейчас они уже жили долго и счастливо. Но получилось так, как получилось, и Дженсен готов воздать хвалу за это всем мыслимым и немыслимым богам. Просто сейчас он больше так не может, он хочет Джареда всего.   
  
— Это же все серьезно, между нами, — Дженсен не спрашивает, утверждает, — для меня серьезно. Мы проебали нашу дружбу, а взамен обзавелись ложью размером с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Мы даже поговорить друг с другом теперь боимся, чтобы ненароком не задеть запретное. Я люблю тебя, хочу быть с тобой, чтоб мы вместе…  
  
Дженсен широко разводит руками, показывая наглядно, что «вместе» — это вообще вместе.   
  
— И я тоже, тоже, Дженс, ты же знаешь. Ты решил насчет Остина?  
  
— Да! То есть нет. Есть те, кто должен о нас знать, — звучит как ультиматум.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб я?..  
  
Дженсен кивает.  
  
Джаред молчит. Стоит, теребит мочку уха, думает.   
  
— Хорошо, тайм-аут, — наконец соглашается он.   
  
***  
  
Совсем не общаться у них не получается, хотя Джаред и улетает в Европу. Скайп, ФейсТайм, смс, телефон — все к их услугам. Но Дженсен все равно умудряется соскучиться и еле удерживается, чтобы не сорваться к Джареду после очередной тоскливо-романтичной смс.   
  
Они встречаются только в мае, в Нью-Йорке, на Апфронтах. И первое, что чувствует Дженсен — это уверенное спокойствие Джареда.   
  
— Соскучился безумно, — заявляет тот, привычно сжимая в объятиях. — Больше никаких тайм-аутов.  
  
Дженсен согласно кивает, он тоже так решил. Джаред еще не знает, но он ему обязательно об этом скажет. Чуть позже, когда они останутся наедине.   
  
А вот Джаред не ждет. Он говорит со сцены на весь мир:  
  
— Мы стали... братьями. Прошли путь от холостяков, которым было около двадцати, до тридцатилетних мужей и отцов вместе. И нет никого, с кем бы я хотел провести прошедшие девять лет, взрослея и охотясь за демонами, сражаясь с монстрами, кроме этого парня здесь.  
  
И на секунду Земля начинает вращаться быстрее.  
  
А потом за кулисами добавляет только для Дженсена:  
  
— Я поговорил с Жен.   
  
Дженсен крепко держит его за руку, улыбается и сообщает:  
  
— Я покупаю тот самый дом.


End file.
